A Romantic Epidemic
by CombatMage
Summary: An epidemic is coming... One that forces random people to become couples! The only way to escape is having England/Arthur to teach them magic. Human names and country names mixed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia.

England: He does wield an imagination though. And a bigger brain than that bloody wanker, America.

America: _I heard that!_

England: Whatever you git.

China: Can we just start aru ka?

Me: Get on stage everyone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Magic and Education<p>

"Alright, you gits," Arthur said, "My boss has instructed me to teach all of you how to use magic." He paced around, glaring at each of them. Alfred was fidgeting around. Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, America?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Iggy, you _do _know that magic isn't real, right?" Alfred shot back, the other nations nodding their heads in agreement. England proceeded to draw a magic circle on the ground and spoke a chant. Then a light shone through it, and he stepped through, and he suddenly appeared on the other side.

"Was that not real enough for you?" England retorted. Several of the nations looked convinced, but not all.

"Cheap trick," Germany scoffed. England shot a glare at him. They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then broke contact.

"Then what kind of proof do you want, you bloody wankers?" England was getting tired of this no-belief-in-magic act, and his boss needed to teach them magic to defend themselves against... other things, best left unmentioned for now.

"Ve~ Make pasta appear please! I'm hungry~" Italy sang as he beamed at the crowd. England rolled his eyes and promptly drew another magic circle in which pasta appeared. Italy jumped up, grabbed it, and proceeded to devour it while Romano rolled his eyes, munching on a tomato from the basket Spain brought.

"Make a Shinatty-chan limited edition doll version 777 appear aru!" China shouted out. England gritted his teeth and made that appear as well. By now, everyone was convinced, because that figurine was limited edition and there were only 777 of them... until now, when England produced a 778th one. One nation, though, decided to take advantage of this situation.

"Make a beautiful lady for me, then, _monsieur_?" France asked, smiling. England threw a disgusted look

at him and proceeded to make one... that was a miniature doll. The nations all burst into laughter, even Arthur let out a rare chuckle. France turned red and snatched the doll before sitting back down.

"Alright, we're convinced now aru." Yao told Arthur. England finally smiled genuinely and gave everyone a chalk.

"Now, close your eyes and think of... _magic_" England whispered. One by one, they all succumbed to a magic-induced sleep. England sighed and sat down. It would all be up to them from here.

Alfred/America's POV -

"Hello?" America called out, "Is anyone here? England? China?" He began to become so desperate that he would even be willing to find _Russia_, albeit a scary one. He was in an abandoned field in a part of America. Then, meteors started falling down. America screamed and thrust his hands upward as if he hoped he could work some magic. They stopped in midair. America stood back up and looked quizzically at them. _So, _America thought, _Is England right? There really is magic? But this is a dream. It's perfectly possible..._ He then decided to experiment. Concentrating very, very hard he gathered up heat so powerful that it shimmered and caused him not able to see clearly. He peered into it. First he saw himself and the others asleep. The fact that he could see the others in third person point of view meant that he probably would have died if not for his little display of magic at that moment. Then the image swirled and change. A look of horror came upon his face as his brain registered what he was seeing.

China's POV -

"WHERE IS EVERYONE ARU?" China wailed as he clutched a Shinatty-chan fluff doll he had managed to make. Out of nothing. To his delight, he saw a familiar landmark – The Great Wall of China. Yao happily bounced down to it, but then when he saw it, he gasped. It was eroded and no longer great, it had a sad, mournful look that matched the sky around it. Then a huge lightning storm started coming this way, faster than anything should have been able to move. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ARU KA?" He shrieked desperately as it approached, seeming to get faster and faster. Then as a tendril of lightning was about to strike him, a brave look came upon his face. _This should be no more than a dream aru, _China reasoned, _so I should be able to do something aru_. He gave a great shout and thrust his palm upwards, and where the lightning met his skin, it stopped. China breathed a sigh of relief. It remained frozen in place even as he started walking away. Then he decided to try something. After all, of that was magic of something, then what he was trying should be perfectly possible. Directing the lightning to where he was standing, he then focused and looked through it. He saw himself sleeping and looked at England who was looking bored. _I'm gonna have to get him for that aru _China thought. Then the lightning quickly shifted around, changing the image to something so terrifying, that he was at a lost for words.

Back On The Earth Plane -

"Well, some of them are making considerable progress," England murmured, watching as America started drawing a magic circle. The whole point of this was once you managed to get the hang of it in your mind, you would unconsciously draw a magic circle of your own design. Otherwise, magic would never work for someone. He noticed China starting to draw. He frowned as several of the other nations started to as well. But they all had the same look of terror on their face. _They must have seen the danger... _England thought nervously. Then , they started to wake up. Some even sobbing in terror.

"What _vas _that?" Russia asked, "I got some idea of looking at the real world, then I saw the most terrible thing." Others nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me. That was, like, _totally_ not cool," Poland said.

"If anything, we can only hope that wasn't showing the future." Lithuania whimpered.

England shook his head. "Congratulations on starting the first part of your magic training you gits. What you saw was the reason of why I'm teaching you magic. Because what you saw... is what will happen to us if we don't try fighting it." Arthur's voice sounded dejected. "What's coming is a new epidemic of horribleness. It is... The Loveydoveycouple Super Uber Hax Pro Virus."

"And you're saying that magic can counteract this?" Sweden said quietly. People looked at him in shock, for he generally had few words to say. England nodded grimly. He began to explain what it did, and how it wouldn't affect anyone who was already a couple, but otherwise...

"Either we learn magic, or we all learn how to make love."

* * *

><p>There may be some lemons in the upcoming chapters! By some unlucky people who have caught the virus that is...<br>I only put in China and America because I was too lazy! I'm not biased, I swear!  
>Anyways, please review. xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters in this story.

Greece: Get on with it. The Kitty Konvention is starting soon.

Me: Your point?

Romano: His point is hurry the hell up, you b***ard.

Me: Hm? Could it be you who's talking to me that way?

Italy: Ve~ Brother, calm down please!

Spain: Calm down now, Lovi

Romano: SHUT THE F**K UP YOU PIECE OF S**T! YOU F**KING B**TARD!

Me: Do I have to change the First Appearance Spotlight? It's almost like you guys are _begging _for it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Why," Alfred groaned, "do I have to do this?" as he drew another magic circle on the floor trying to make a diamond ring come out. _Then again, _He thought, _why _am _I doing this in the first place?_ He shrieked as the magic circle exploded in his face, coating it with marble rings. Another failure. The rings were for some reason, burning hot, but he payed no attention to it. Why was he doing this? He then remembered. It was gratitude for Iggy telling them the danger that was coming and for trying to protect them. _But, what if, _Alfred was thinking, _I'm in love with him? Maybe this is a show of affection, not gratitude? _Then groaning once more, went back to the magic circle trying to clear his head of such... dirty thoughts of seeing Arthur naked. The thought of that made him lick his lips in lust as well as made him feel a pang of shame. _He's your former caretaker for God's sake, that's nearly incest! _Shaking his head once more, he went back to drawing more magic circles.

[Let's see how China is doing, shall we?]

"Shinatty-chan you're too cute aru! Yes you are, you cute little Shinatty-chan aru!" China cooed at the many Shinatty-chan figurines he'd managed to make. After about ten attempts, he started getting the hang of it and the Shinatty-chan's stopped appearing then disappearing in a burst of lightning. He was so happy that he'd managed to create another doll that was first available when Shinatty-chan dolls were released. His dreams now come true, he decided to try something else. He drew a magic circle, which then caused a burst of lightning to appear. Then slowly, a dragon rose out of the circle. It definitely resemble his boss, but not quite. It then spoke in his mind or if it really spoke, China never figured out.

"I do believe you are my master, are you not aru" It asked. China could only nod, looking shocked. "Call on me when you need me then, the contract has been complete." The dragon said, disappearing back into the magic circle.

"Shinatty-chan, help me..." China whimpered as he clutched the doll desperately.

[Let's see... How about a little peek at Greece!]

"Ah... So sleepy..." Greece said as he lay down. He had a rather horrifying experience. He was being attacked by kittens and cats in that trial or whatever! He shook his head sadly. Even Corporal Cat was leading the stampede... He shuddered at the memory and remembered how he managed to stop it. He threw his hands out, and they just stopped. Then he decided to go to a higher altitude. The cats were changing... Forming... pictures? Odd. He then froze as he saw him sleeping. Then the terrifying image. He got up. If he was gonna need magic he'd have to do it now. He drew a magic circle, and out burst a whole lot of kittens. He was confused, but please none the less. He realized that he had Komplete Kitten Kontrol, meaning he could create and transport cats as he pleased. Not to mention, he could have them fight very well. He knew from first hand experience how much a claw could hurt. He smiled sympathetically. Whoever fought him had better wear titanium or diamond at the bare minimum.

[Perhaps a look at the Austria household]

"Wow, Roderich, you certainly have an interesting ability," Elizabeta commented as he drew a magic circle and out popped a grand piano he wanted for so many years. He was Musical Horrors – He could use any instrument as a weapon. Even a light Mozart piece would now be able to kill. Meanwhile, Elizabeta found that she was could create frying pans that were durable. First a frying pan which she used to knock the hell out of Gilbert's self-proclaimed awesome ass. Her ability, Pan Panic, was just as scary as Gilbert's which was apparently Party Life – It enabled him to mass produce any kind of beer and party stuff, essentially destroying the enemy's senses. Also it could be used perversely. Once Hungary caught him using his new found magic to peep on her. Oh boy, Gilbert was sorry. The last thing she caught wind of him doing was drowning his pool with beer so he could swim in it. Austria shuddered at the news and went back to playing Beethoven's 9th Symphony. Elizabeta winced as she heard a _Kesesesese _sound. She rolled her eyes.

"Gilbert, honestly, you can come out now," she called out. She only got another laugh in return. She stormed around and drew magic circles all over the house, causing Austria to panic. His beautiful house was being defiled, so what? Then she said, "Gilbert, come out _now _or you **die**" She called out, malice clearly audible in her voice. Getting another _Kesesesese _in reply, she rolled her eyes. Then she made all the magic circles she drew shoot out frying pans that were as hard as diamond but bouncier than a rubber ball. Austria shielded himself with a music barrier and Hungary wasn't affected by her own ability. She sighed as she heard a girly shriek. Followed by another, and another as the pans found their mark. She grinned and got a camera, filming the shrieks as she walked to the source. When she saw Gilbert, she looked at him and said, "I'm posting this on YouTube."

"_Noooooo! Show a man some compassion, will ya'?_" Gilbert begged dodging another frying pan that ricocheted off the wall towards him.

Roderich called out, "Hey Elizabeta, my love, would you mind canceling these frying pans out?" Rolling her eyes, they all disappeared as she willed them to.

"Now," she said in a stern voice to Gilbert, "_Leave _if you treasure your life." The terrified Gilbert ran off, jumping out the window.

[Taking a look a the Italy's]

"Ve~ This magic stuff is so nice, don't you agree, fratello?," Feliciano told his brother as he made a large portion of spaghetti appear. Lovino rolled his eyes. Feliciano got Pasta Paradise which enabled him to control pasta. In turn, Lovino got Mafia Wars, which was pretty much a sniper class aim and the ability to summon his handgun from anywhere.

"Look Feliciano, this is serious. What if I accidentally give someone a warning shot and hit them or something? That's gotta be bad." Romano shook his head. Romano wanted something less dangerous, maybe even something like Feliciano's. He wouldn't mind a pasta ability either. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Lovino called as he ran towards the door. In came the out of breath Antonio. He looked at Romano lovingly for a sec before snapping back to reality.

"Look at what I can do," Spain said, breathless with anticipation. He quickly drew a magic circle and out popped a tomato plant. Spain got the ability Tomato Tornado, enabling him to grow any kind of tomato plant, not to mention he could make them poisoned, or so small that they were unnoticeable. Lovino watched enviously as Antonio plucked a neat looking tomato off and bit into it, juices running down his chin.

"Want one?" Antonio offered. Romano nodded, and bit into one.

[Back at England's]

"Bloody hell, the virus is coming tomorrow?" England shrieked at his boss. His boss nodded gravely. England sighed and left the office. As he approached his room, he noticed an envelope underneath his door. He groaned as he saw who it was from. When he opened it up, there were two things – A ring and a letter.

He read the letter quickly -

_Dear England,_

_I give this ring to you as thanks for teaching me and many others magic. I promise you it won't be a waste of time! I'll show the viruses what they get for meddling with Alfred F. Jones! Just watch me be a hero in action – you can be a sidekick if you want. ;)_

_Always love you,_

_Alfred  
>(Or America if you'd like)<em>

England frowned as he read the last bit, sweat pouring down his face. Was the virus striking already? Had it affected Alfred prematurely? There was only one way to determine...

END

* * *

><p>Wow, so America is the first to fall under the influence! What will England do? By the way, if you have any specifics about anyone's magic powers, just PM me, k?<p>

Yeah, Greece loves kitties xD

Anyways, please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters in this story, nor do I take credit for the idea of a Shinatty-chan Dream Park.

Me: Get onto the stage everyone!  
>China: Where's my Shinatty-chan doll aru?<br>England: Who cares you bloody wanker! Just get on stage you git!  
>Me: Listen to England :3<br>China: WAHHHHHHHHH! SHINATTY-CHAN ARU!  
>Me: Oh, <em>awesome<em>, this is _so _going on YouTube!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Having received a letter from America, indicating a premature infection of the virus, England headed over to his house hoping to stop it, but is now currently hiding from America and his apparent... lust for England.

"This is unacceptable!" England yelled as he was cornered by Alfred. Alfred was affected by the Lovedoveycouple Super Uber Hax Pro virus, causing him to fall in love with Arthur. Arthur tried to fight as he felt the younger nation closing in. He couldn't. Then he looked into America's eyes – They were lifeless. Alfred then pulled Arthur into a tight hug and their lips met. It became an intense makeout session and England would always deny this, but he actually _enjoyed _it. This went on for several minutes. Then Arthur grabbed his spare chalk and quickly drew a magic circle of Alfred. While Alfred's tongue was exploring England's, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually England managed to break apart and quickly chanted a string of words, causing America to faint. England shook his head. This was _not good_.

[Skipping To The Emergency World Meeting!]

"_I had my lips defiled by him you gits!_" England roared over the nation's noise, "That proves that the virus is no doubt heading our way, and _will _be dangerous." The nations quickly shut up and looked if anyone had a solution. Then China raised his hand. "China, I grant you permission to speak."

"Well," China said as he drew a magic circle on the ground. It was huge. "I have come up with a way to combat this aru." He grinned. "Rise!" He called out towards the magic circle. The light blinded everyone. Then when their eyes recovered, they saw... Shinatty-chan?

"It's my own design," China boasted, "It's called the Shinatty-bot 2000 Version China aru!" It was a huge Shinatty-chan wearing things that sported China's flag. The people were not impressed. People were now arguing whether to burn China or the Shinatty-chan, being that they thought he had wasted their time. Until...

"STOP!" England called out, "If that's made of magic, then it will be very useful since the inside is insulated with magic as well, thus protecting us from the virus! It's something us nations only get anyway..." People started at him in shock. There was a laugh from Russia as he held up a water pipe.

"Then will it be durable enough to shield me from Belar- I mean rabid people who're "in love", da?" Ivan smiled. England nodded, which made Ivan proceed to start hitting the Shinatty-bot mercilessly. China cried out but was restrained. When Ivan returned, the Shinatty-bot hadn't suffered a single scratch despite the beating Russia gave it. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when Ivan even _praised _it.

"Now, you all get the gist of it. This world meeting is now over." England told them.

[Greece's Kitties! XD]

Greece watched his cats eat the food provided for them. He used his recently found magic powers to unleash hell unto Turkey for revenge. Turkey was very surprised when millions of cats flooded his house, engulfing him in claws and fur. Once Greece's army retreated, Turkey was covered in scratches, feces, and fur. Greece decided to post it on YouTube. Of course, once Turkey found out, he stuck a mask to Greece. Imagine, being stuck behind something _that constricting _the _whole _day. But Revenge was still sweet. Greece grinned. Compared to Turkey's lame Masks, his kittens would soon overtake Turkey. Soon after the threat had been eradicated.

[Austria's House]

"Prussia... You GET HERE NOW!" Hungary yelled around the house. She was chasing – or more accurately, hunting – Prussia, which caused Austria to play some Chopin at his distaste at the state of the house. Prussia's laugh echoed around the house. Hungary headed upstairs, only to slip down because Prussia produced a barrel of beer with his powers and tipped it down.

"_Kesesesesese_" Prussia cackled, "You'll never get me!" He then drew a magic circle of which cigarette smoke and ashes poured out of, covering poor Hungary. Hungary snapped. Thinking back, she thought what China did. Drawing a huge magic circle, she willed a giant Pan-bot to come out of it. Jumping in, the controls were relatively simple, like an arcade game or something. So she moved the joystick and pressed the red button. It swung a pan down at Prussia. Gilbert dodged it. As Hungary continued, she noticed a bar growing, hinting at a special attack. Soon the bar was full and a button cover appeared. She quickly flipped it open and pressed it. Nothing happened. At first that is... Then the Pan-bot was engulfed in a giant magic circle and pans started flying out of the circle like a shuriken storm. Once it was over, she found a bloody and bruised Prussia. Turning the Pan-bot into a pan, she held him up by the collar.

"Oh, Gilbert... You would have suffered a lot less if you left Roderich and I alone..." She whispered menacingly. Then without hesitation, she slashed downward with the pan.

{Oh, gee, that was scary...}

[Moving to the Italy House]

"Gee Romano, how many tomatoes are you gonna eat?" Spain asked worriedly. Veneziano shook his head. The Italy Twins were stuffing their heads with Pasta and tomatoes which they had an endless supply of thanks to Feliciano and Antonio.

"Ve~ He gorges himself on tomatoes when he's lusting for you," Italy told him, giggling. Romano's neck flared and turned to shoot the pasta Feliciano was eating with a [Deep Freeze] Bullet, causing it to form ice spikes and crystals all over. Feliciano frowned and made more pasta appears, and had it surround Romano, threatening to strangle him. "Ve~ This is interesting~" Italy declared, having the pasta flow onto the plate. Romano shot a [Hell Burn] Bullet at the deep froze meal, causing it to thaw.

"You're so cute!" Spain cooed. Lovino rolled his eyes but deep down, he was pleased. {Oh, Lovino, you're such a tsundere~}

[Let's take a look at China, shall we?]

"Ah, no! Shinatty-chan should be handled delicately, you fool aru!" China yelled at his henchmen who was placing a Shinatty-chan giant blowup doll by the entrance of a park, "If a single things go wrong, then all the magic I have learned will have been wasted aru!" He said to no one in particular. He himself was rather strange though, even he couldn't deny that. He was building a Shinatty-chan fan park for God's sake! With Shinatty-chan souvenirs and shaped food, this was supposedly going to be a huge tourist attraction. Then he noticed Japan, standing next to China with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Ah, Japan, are you here to celebrate the opening of Shinatty-chan Paradise aru?" China asked. He got no reply. Instead, Japan advanced on him like a yaoi manga Japan himself wrote.

"Kiku what's wrong with you aru?" Yao yelled at him. He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug and had his lips defiled.

* * *

><p>Like Oh my God! Kiku Honda AKA Japan has become the second one to fall under the influence!<p>

By the way, I'm running out of ideas, so, like, tell me if you have one. I was, like, trying to update this daily because I thought that'd be totally awesome, but my brain is apparently running dry.

Review Please! x3


	4. Omake 1

**DISCLAIMER: **So, like, apparently I don't own Hetalia, and I totally never will.

Hey guys, this is an omake...

I'm putting my friend chibitalex in it for fun.

* * *

><p>Omake 1<p>

Gilbert: I'm awesome!

Roderich: No you're not, dude, don't lie!

Gilbert: You big fat meany!

Me: Settle down now, or I'll have to get the replacements.

Gilbert: Dude, no one can match my awesomeness, don't even _bother _replacing the awesome me.

Roderich: There it is again. Your famous big ego, the only thing bigger than your head full of bull.

Gilbert: Yo, dude, that's not awesome!

Ludwig: _Bruder_, you're are such an idiot. I can see why Elizabeta hates you.

Feliks: So, like, Liet and I were, like, shopping at this totally awesome mall where they were selling these school uniforms for girls! So, then, like, I bought one and showed it to Liet, and he _runs away_! Can you, like, even believe that? I think he likes me.

Elizabeta: [Gets out frying pan] ORDER TO COURT! I SAY, ORDER!

Arthur: What in bloody hell? What am I doing here? Why am I tied up? Tell me you gits!

Chibitalex/Alex: [Giggles] You're the prostitu- I mean prosecution~ It's only natural you should come!

Arthur: [Sighs] Who am I up against...

Me: Why it's our very own Alfred F. Jones!

"Alfred": [Whimpers] Maple...

Me: That's not Alfred O-O

Kumajiro: Who're you?

Matthew: I'm Canada! I mean Matthew Williams!

Alex: Meh, they got the wrong guy. Francis, go fetch the correct one!

Me: Wait, I've never heard of this "Canada" or "Matthew Williams". Could it be...

Matthew: Oh, maple syrup cakes.

Me: He's the invisible nation I've been hearing about?

Matthew: … I'm offended.

Yao: Let me go aru! Why did you drag me and Shinatty-chan here aru?

Me: You're to be Alfred's lawyer, now shut up, or I'll call Ivan here.

Yao: Wha-what? You cannot be serious, Mr. Author aru!

Me: Oh, but I am serious. Dead serious...

Yao: ...

Alex: Yo, Max, we caught Alfred!

Me: [Winces] Alex, what did I say about my name...

Alex: OH! Right, sorry... It's supposed to be unmentioned...

Me: Too late for that...

Alfred: What are you doing? Release me! Please! I swear, I never raped Iggy!

Me & Alex: … You sick b$tr*.

Arthur: Shut up you git, apparently I'm accusing you of... [Reads From Note card] disrupting my magic chant. That's right!

- Flashback -

Arthur: Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL, DE- {Please refer to Hetalia: Axis Powers Episode 13 for this chant}

Alfred: Yo Artie, whatcha' doin'?

(Magic Circle Explodes Into Demonic Ashes)

Arthur: **** [Now covered with Ashes of Asmodeus]

Alfred: Drop dead, Artie!

- Flashback Over -

Alfred: Artie, magic isn't real...

Arthur: Shut up you bloody wanker.

Yao: I can't stand this aru! Just start already!

Me: Alright, witness number one, please go to the stand.

(Cricket – Cricket)

Alex: There are no witness' are there, huh, Maxwell? What a blunder.

Me: What did I say about my name...

Alex: Sorry!

Me: You better be...

Gilbert: I'm awesome!

Roderich: No you're not, dude, don't lie!

Elizabeta: [Slams them both on the head with her pan] Sleep a bit, boys...

Alex: Well, Maxie, this has become a disaster.

Me: Shut up, don't you think I know?

Alex: [Snicker]

Me: …

Ivan: GAH! NATALIA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Natalia: Brother, wait up... We must become one!

Yao: You're the author, so why did you add that in aru?

Me: We needed some humor, Mr. Shinatty.

Yao: … Shinatty-chan! Where have you gone? NOOOOOOOO!

Alfred: Who're you?

Matthew: I'm Matthew!

Me: Alright, this is over. I give up.

Alex: Never give up! Never say never!

Me: You just said it three times.

Alex: ... You get what I mean.

Me: Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Rise from Hell, demon!

"Demon": Now, let's check backpack for the tools! Everyone, say backpack! Say it with me! Backpack! Great!

Alex: Uh, you sure you got the chant right? It looks like Dora the Explorer to me...

Me: Well, anyway, Alex, I need some help in ideas, wouldn't you agree?

Alex: Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should have known that a daily updated story would be too hard to support...

Gilbert: Daily updated? That's is _awesome_!

Roderich: [Is Raging] Prepare to face my musical wrath... [Gets out piano and note sheets - Wait, we had a piano? o-o]

Roderich: Take this! Beethoven's 5th Symphony!

Gilbert: Oh, the agony of the unawesomeness... GAH MUST NOT GIVE IN TO UNAWESOME!

Me: Roderich Edelstein, you stop that right now before you pop everyone's eardrums!

Alex: Dude, I thought you liked classical...

Me: I do, except he's doing too loud. In fact, why aren't you affect- ... You dirty cheater, earplugs aren't fair in the slightest.

Gilbert: Kesesesese. Earplugs are awesome.

Alex: Yeah, go Gilbert&Alex team!

Me: [Rolls eyes]

Elizabeta: Nappy time... [Drags the Austrian and Prussian away, somehow they are unconscious]

Alex: Max, you're the best fanboy ever! I mean, you even wrote me lemonz! Lemonz I say!

Me: Name... And that was by request. I'm willing to write things on request.

Alex: Also, we needed someone to play Japan's role as a fanboy.

Me: ... This is getting too far off topic...

Yao: Oh, and _now _he notices aru!

Arthur: So someone mind untying me? Hello? Anyone? Bloody hell, can't you gits hear me?

Alfred: Drop dead.

Matthew: Maple!

Alex: Hm, d'ya think that you should update tomorrow, seeing how it's a weekend and all?

Me: Probably... This is just a filler anyway...

Alex: Well, thanks for putting me in it~

Me: No problem...

Kiku: Wait, Max-san, you are taking my role as a fanboy _and _making me fall under the influence? Alex-san, do something about this! -.-

Alex: Sorry dude, but he wrote me lemonz, I owe him a favor o-o

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, let's just end this darn omake already.

Alex: Fine...

END

* * *

><p>It was pretty fun writing this! XD<p>

I'll get back to the story tomorrow, and hopefully update it tomorrow. I wish I had a brain that didn't run dry of ideas... and a sprinkle of talent wouldn't hurt.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

I enjoy reviews very much, they keep me going. o-o


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I did not, do not, and never will own Hetalia, to my great sorrow.

Me: Alright everyone, get on stage.

All: Alright.

Me: Odd, no one's resisting for once...

All: Just hurry up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Kiku Honda, just what do you think you're doing aru?" China shouted at Japan,trying to evade his kisses. Kiku held no answer, only movements. Sweat was pouring down Yao's face. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. Japan then jumped up, like a tiger pouncing on its prey. China quickly dodged and drew a magic circle, summoning the Shinatty-bot 2000 Version China and jumped into the control room.

"Take this, Japan! Magic Crushing Fist!" China yelled at Japan while sending the Shinatty-bot to grab Japan and crush him (not necessarily KILL but, still, you get the point). Japan swiftly dodged it and jumped onto the Shinatty-bot.

"GAH! Discharge Magic!" China slammed at the control panel as the Shinatty-bot started crackling with magic electricity. Then tendrils of lightning started to shoot out and engulfed Japan. The magic shock seemed to turn him back to normal as he fainted, because China saw a glimmer of surprise when he fell.

[Training Center for Apprentice Magicians]

"Kesesese..." Prussia laughed, "That Hungary has underestimated the awesome me." He said as he was being patched up by a medic magician. He was still recovering from the ordeal with Hungary.

"Alright, let the practice match between Lovino Vargas and Roderich Edelstein begin!" The announcer said.

"Kesese," Prussia said, "This should be interesting..." He watched as the two started the fight. A flute appeared in Austria's hand while Romano had his handgun.

"DIE MUSIC B*****!" Romano yelled as he started shooting randomly at Austria. Austria rolled his eyes as he started to play a tune that created a barrier around him. Then Romano suddenly shot a [Barrier Break] Bullet at him. The minute the barrier broke, Austria waved the conductor thingy like a wand and instruments started raining hell on Romano. A few flutes pelted him and with the occasional grand piano and tuba, and more pianos, Romano was soon engulfed.

"EEEK!" Romano shrieked as he tried to dodge to no avail, "ARRIVEDERCI!" He screamed out as he shot a [Transportation] Bullet at himself, which took him outside the arena, causing him to lose.

"And Roderich wins!" The announcer announced. Prussia rolled his eyes. It was no contest.

"Hehehe... I've found you, Gilbert..." A voice said. It was Elizabeta. She was dual wielding frying pans that seemed to scream out "Die Die Die!" Gilbert shivered.

"W-what do y-you w-want, H-hungary?" He stammered out. He _stammered_. So not awesome.

"Uh... You to die perhaps?" She said, rolling her eyes. Damn. Prussia quickly got out of bed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Darn that guy..." Hungary muttered and quickly followed him on her Pan Ship C21.

"I'm bored," Feliciano whined to Ludwig.

"I can't do anything about it..." Ludwig replied. Feliciano whined and started to turn the table into pasta. "Alright, alright, just don't make the inedible edible, please!" Ludwig pleaded. Feliciano cheered and started to drag Ludwig away.

"I must say, that battle was rather entertaining," Austria told Romano. Romano grumbled and turned away. Austria chuckled. "Am I smelling sour grapes?" He asked.

"Shut up, go away b*s*a*d!" Romano shouted at him. Roderich walked away, shaking his head. It was hardly Lovino's fault he was such a tsundere though. He could never open up and was constantly being compared to Veneziano.

"Whew. The awesome me has successfully evaded and escaped Hungary!" Prussia said, appearing next the Lovino. Lovino jumped back, startled. "Oh, hey dude, nice battle you fought. Apparently that Roderich has a bunch of skills up his sleeve." Gilbert said, as if recognizing Romano' presence for the first time. Lovino sighed.

"I'm just a loser," He told Gilbert, "It was gun versus instruments, it should have been no contest."

"Wow you really think that?" Gilbert asked, "That's not an awesome way of thinking. You have less experience than him. I bet you practiced once a week or something. Now, being the awesome me, I know for a fact that Austria's been performing magic every single day."

Romano grew wide-eyed at that. Gilbert was correct in how he was practicing. Then he said, "Are you sure you know because you're awesome and not a stalker?" Romano was trying to stifle a laugh as he asked that. Gilbert's face glowed.

"It's n-none of y-your business," Prussia sputtered out. Romano burst into laughter.

[Somewhere Else]

"Hello Su-san, why are you here in Finland?" Finland asked as his "husband", Sweden approached. He had a lifeless look in his eyes. Then as he advanced on Tino, Berwald pulled him into a hug and was quickly silenced by a kiss. Tino's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, only succeeding in getting pulled deeper into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho~ Sweden's the next one to fall under the influence~ :D<p>

What will Finland do I wonder?

Review to find out! I have chapter 5 hostage! :)


End file.
